Why me?
by coco toussant
Summary: Ally is a senior who loves school. But hates it. She gets abused by her father and her mother died. She is also bullied by Austin Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**New story please don't criticize **

* * *

**A****lly Pov:**

"Wake your ass up bitch", I hear. I automatically know its Lester.  
I don't even give the title of being my dad. He wasn't always like this.  
He was loving, nice, caring father. I knew he loved me. I loved him.  
That all changed when my mom died from car crash. That changed  
thing.

I get up and go to the shower. Then I change into a white tank top  
with a vest and a floral skirt that stopped at my knees in the front  
then long in the back. It was my first day being a senior. I love  
learning but I hate school because im constantly bullied.

I lost my train of thought when Lester grabs my elbow and punches  
me in the face. I just let him hit me. If I try to resist it he hurts me  
more. He shoves my face into the wall. "I wanted your mom to get  
an abortion but I knew she wouldn't", he says. Then he spits on my  
face.

I run to the bathroom and put makeup on my forming bruises. I put  
makeup on my cheeks and nose. Then I apply eyeliner with a wing and  
light pink lip gloss. I curl my hair. Then I escape out of the house without  
being caught by Lester and walk to school.

I walk into school knowing what im getting into. I walk to my locker and  
put my backpack up. "Hey Ally", I hear. I turn to see Trish. "Hey Trish  
are you my locker neighbor", I say. "Sadly no my locker is by the boys  
bathroom", she says. "I have to smell there nasty pee every time I go  
there", she continues. "That's disgusting", I say. "Gotta get to class bye",  
she says.

"Dorkson", I hear. I turn around to see Austin Moon. Bad boy of the school.  
He's popular and has a new girl with him every week. He bullies me for no  
reason at all. I don't say anything to him I just close my locker. "Austie",  
his girlfriend Cassidy says. "Is Dorkson giving you problems", she says.  
"No", he says then they start making out. I walk away and then Dallas  
shoves me into a locker. "Get out the way bitch", he says. The bell then  
rings. I look at my schedule then I got up and went to class.

I look on the board to see a seating chart. I sit in the middle and right  
behind me is Austin. He scoffed when he saw me sit. Then Kira sat right by me  
"You should just kill yourself Dorkson", she says. I ignore and start listening to  
the teacher. "So now your ignoring me ", she continues. She grabs a kids  
water bottle and pours it on my head. "Can I go to the restroom", I say on the verge  
of crying. The teacher nods and I run out of class.

I get to the restroom and try to re apply all of my makeup and fix my hair. I get out  
my scrunchie from my wrist and put my hair in a pony tail cause I know I cant fix it.  
Then I grab my razor and cut the back of my legs. Then I head back to class. Kira laughs  
at me when she sees me.

**Austin Pov:  
**I kinda feel bad for Ally but she brought this on herself though. If she didn't try to be nice  
to me in 6th grade then nobody would have thought she was my girlfriend and I wouldn't  
have to bully her. I just have to remind myself its her fault. But its not working. When she  
walks back in Kira trips her. Ally falls and her skirt rises up and I see cuts on her legs. My  
eyes widens. Those aren't just regular cuts I know they are there on purpose.

Then the bell rings.

* * *

**Sorry its short  
I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY  
Tell me if you like it and if you do review and put that  
Love yall  
Love,  
Co :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Austin and Ally  
I do own the storyline  
This will be short for the first few chapters.  
Shout out to AnthonyRodriguez**

* * *

**Ally Pov:**

As soon as the bell rings I run out of class.  
I look back down at my schedule to see  
whats my second period.

**_Periods Class  
1 History  
2 Algebra  
Lunch  
3 Music  
4 Gym  
5 Science  
6 English  
7 Library  
_**

Next up is algebra. I go in class and  
sit in the front seat next to the door.  
About 5 minutes later the bell rings.  
The Austin comes in. "Your late Mr. Moon  
", the teacher says. "And...", Austin says  
sitting in the only empty spot. That's next  
to me.

Then the teacher starts talking about the  
rules. "What happened to your legs", he asks  
me. "Nothing happened", I lie. "You're lying",  
he says. "Am not", I say. "Are too", he says.

"Am not"  
"Are too"  
"Am not"  
"Damn it Dorkson you are too", he shouts

The whole class looks our way. "Dawson,  
Moon, detention after school", the teacher says.  
Damn it now I have detention.

**(After school in the library)**

Lester's gonna kill me when he realizes im not  
home. It's only me and Austin at detention  
because its only the first day of school.

We stay quiet for a while then the teacher who  
was watching us left the room. "Whats up with  
your legs", he asks me again. "Are we really  
having this conversation again", I say. "No  
because this time your going to tell me the truth",  
he says.

"Nothing fucking happened", I say. All of a sudden  
Kira walks into the library. "Austie", she says running  
in the library with starbucks in her hand. "Hey babe",  
Austin says. "I knew you would be here", she says sitting  
on his lap. "Hey Dorkson", she says nicely. What is she  
going to do to me. She's never nice to me. She gets off  
of him and walks towards me and pats my head.

Then she pours her hot coffee on my head. I scream off  
the top of my lungs. The coffee is burning my face. I run  
out of the library and into the bathroom. All my make up  
is running of my face. I turn on the sink and put my face  
the water. All of my bruises and scratches are showing.  
Then I realize that I left my makeup in the library.

**Austin Pov:**

"Kira what the hell", I shout. "Whats the problem", she says.  
"You're a bitch", I say. "Excuse me", she says. "I'm fucking  
breaking up with you", I say. "Tomorrow you'll be back and  
everything will be fine", she says leaving the library. "Bitch",  
I mumble under my breath.

I leave the library and go into the girls restroom. I hear crying  
in there so I automatically know its Dorkson. "Are you okay", I  
ask. I look at her face then I see all of her bruises. I knew some-  
thing was up when I saw her scratches. "Who the fuck did this to  
you", I scream.

I may have bullied her but I never layed a finger on her. I didn't  
believe in hitting girls. Whoever did this to her will fucking die.  
"WHO DID THIS", I yell again. She hits me in the stomach but  
it doesn't hurt me at all. She keeps hitting me until I catch her  
arms. Then she cries into my chest. I just hold her in my arms.

Am I Austin Moon falling for her. I cant be. Even if I do like her  
she doesn't like me and if she did im bad for her and I don't want  
her apart of my shitty life.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews love yall for it.  
I got a really encouraging review that I will  
always cherish so thank you and tell me  
what you think about the story and tell me  
if there is any incorrect grammer.  
Love,  
Co :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please reread the last chapter I made some  
changes its just for the last 2 paragraphs  
Thanks**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY_

**Austin Pov:**

Am I Austin Moon falling for her? I cant be. Even if I do like her  
she doesn't like me and if she did im bad for her and I don't want  
her apart of my shitty life.

* * *

**Austin Pov:**

"Fine then stay on the damn floor bitch", I say. Then I spit on her.  
I cant like her no matter how soft her hair is and how flawless her skin is.  
Or how you can get lost in her chocolate brown eyes. I walk out the bathroom  
and went back to the library to get my stuff. Then I get on my motorcycle.

**Ally Pov:**

I wipe Austin's spit off my face. I try to clean myself a bit but its useless.

_BUZZ BUZZ_

I check my phone to see a text message from Lester

Lester : Get your ass home and make dinner or just die

Maybe I should just die. Nobody wants me here anyway.  
I just want to be with my mom. I go to the library to get  
my make up bag and fix my face but it doesn't help. I  
pick up my back pack and walk home. I would catch the bus  
but I don't have any money.

Once I reach home I run to the kitchen to start on dinner.  
"Youre lateeee", he says. "I'm sorry please don't hurt me", I  
plead. "Shhhuuuutttt upppp", he slurs. I know he's drunk.  
He grabs a knife and grabs me by my hair. Then he cuts the  
side of my face. Then he punches me in the stomach. I fall  
to the ground.

He keeps hitting me then I realize we are next to the stove.  
I grab his arm and turn the stove burner fire on and it burns his  
arm. "Bitch", he curses. Before he can recover I run out of the house.  
I run down the street and pound on the door screaming help.

A lady with blonde hair and brown eyes opens the door. She looks like  
she's around 32. "Whats wrong dear", she asks. "He's coming for me please  
help", i say sobbing. "Come in come in", she says helping me inside. "Mike  
bring me the first aid kit and hurry", she yells. I look around the house and  
its huge at least 3 stories high.

"What's your name dear", she asks me. "Ally Dawson", I say while a man comes  
down the flight of stairs. The lady puts this stuff that stings on my face. "My name  
is Mimi Moon and this is my husband Mike. "What happened", Mike asks me. "I cant  
say", I tell him. Im thankful he doesn't push me to tell him. "Have you eaten hon", Mimi  
asks. I shook my head. "Come with me to the kitchen while Mike makes your bed", she says.  
"What do you mean my bed", I whispered. "You'll be staying here with us", she says.

"I cant stay", I say. "You can protest all you want but it wont make a difference", she says.  
I just mumble okay. "Eat this", she says handing me a plate of lasagna. I eat it and it tastes  
amazing. When I finished she showed me the guest room. "If you need anything call me or Mike  
and the shower down the hall to the right Night", she says. "Night", I mumble.

I go through the drawers in the dresser to grab some clothes. Then I head to the bathroom to take  
a shower. I open the door to see Austin Moon is in there shirtless. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING  
IN MY HOUSE", he screams.

**I don't own Austin and Ally. Sorry this is super late  
Thanks for being patience.**

**Love,  
****Co :P**


End file.
